Hello Ghost
by Jung Hyejoong
Summary: /Baginya kesepian adalah teman yang paling setia berada di sampingnya. Tidak ada yang peduli padanya. Tidak ada yang ingin berada di dekatnya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin mengisi kekosongan di hatinya./ChangKyu slight YunJae/Prolog Up!/Don't Like Don't Read!/


**Title: Hello Ghost  
**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : ChangKyu, ****YunJae**  


**Warning: Warning: YAOI! typo(s), cerita pasaran! Fantasy berlebihan yang tidak masuk akal! Author tidak memaksa baca,jika tidak suka silahkan klik back :)**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fanfiction ini hampir sama dengan film Korea 'Hello Ghost'. Saya hanya mengambil sebagian idenya. Jalan cerita disesuaikan.**

**Dedicated for uri Changminnie. Happy bornday :***

**Dan fanfic ini saya buat atas permintaan teman saya, Fichia Tristiaini LOL**

**Semoga suka, enjoy reading :***

**.**

**.**

**Now Playing : Kim (Jung) Jaejoong-All Alone**

**.**

**.**

**Hello Ghost**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

Baginya kesepian adalah teman yang paling setia berada di sampingnya. Tidak ada yang peduli padanya. Tidak ada yang ingin berada di dekatnya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin mengisi kekosongan di hatinya.

"Yya! Shim Changmin!"

Pemuda bernama Changmin itu mengalihkan pandangan-nya kearah wanita cantik di belakangnya. Matanya menatap wajah cantik itu dengan pandangan datar.

Wanita bername-tag Victoria itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Changmin, "Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu, jika kau ingin menghilangkan nyawamu lakukan-lah dengan cara yang keren. Melompat dari atap sekolah itu terdengar kuno sekali. _That's not cool_!" Victoria mengomel panjang sambil menarik Changmin menjauh dari tepi atap sekolah.

Changmin melepaskan cengkraman tangan Victoria, "Kau terlalu ikut campur urusanku, Victoria-sshi."

Victoria menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Berhenti bicara dan kembali ke kelas." Lantas wanita cantik itu mendorong tubuh tinggi Changmin dengan susah payah kembali ke kelas.

"Yya!"

**.**

**.**

"Vic, berhenti mengikutiku." Changmin berdecak kesal. Victoria sedari tadi mengikutinya saat ia berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. "Keluar dari sana. Aku tahu kau mengikutiku."

Victoria menghela nafasnya. Lalu ia keluar dari samping bak sampah yang menjadi tempat persembunyian-nya. "Aku tidak mengikutimu."

Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Victoria, "Terserah. Yang jelas jangan mengikuti-ku lagi." Lantas pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya.

Victoria menghela nafasnya berat, "Mianhae, Oppa."

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang."

Changmin tertawa sinis. Ia bahkan lupa jika selama ini ia hanya tinggal sendirian di apartemen lusuh ini. Sudah sekitar tiga tahun sejak ia tidak lagi tinggal di panti asuhan St. Bolero.

Sedetik kemudian pemuda bertinggi berlebih itu melepas sepatunya, lalu meletakkan tas ranselnya di dekat meja belajarnya. Di tangannya kini terdapat selembar surat undangan orang tua untuk menghadiri pertemuan orang tua di sekolah yang diadakan besok.

Lantas Changmin membuka surat undangan itu dan menatap nanar isi dari surat itu.

"Harus membawa orang tua, ya?" Changmin tertawa sedih, "Keluarga saja tidak punya." Desisnya. Kemudian dengan geram surat undangan itu ia robek dan ia biarkan begitu saja berserakan di lantai. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi berlebih itu mengatur nafasnya. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat tiap kali ingat bahwa dirinya selalu sendirian. Bahkan sejak ia berada di panti asuhan dulu. Tidak ada satupun yang mau berteman dengannya. Dilahirkan ke dunia ini tanpa orang tua disampingnya benar-benar membuatnya terpukul. Ia begitu kesepian. Sampai ia tidak bisa lagi mengekspresikan perasaan kesepian-nya walaupun itu hanya setetes air mata yang mengalir dari matanya.

Pemuda tampan itu lalu beralih menuju kotak obat yang terdapat di samping dapur kecil-nya. Tangannya dengan cepat mencari obat apa saja yang bisa ia minum. Dengan beringas ia memasukkan banyak pil obat yang berada di genggaman tangan-nya dengan sekaligus. Matanya menatap liar ke segala sudut ruangan. Berusaha mencair air untuk membantu ia menelan obat yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

Shit! Bagaimana ia bisa lupa ia belum memasak air untuk minumnya?

Tinggal sendirian bertahun-tahun belum bisa membuatnya sepenuhnya mandiri.

Kriiing… kriingg… kriiinggg….

Changmin mengumpat dalam hatinya dengan segala umpatan yang ada di dunia ini ketika mendengar suara dering telepon yang begitu nyaring. Mengapa untuk mengakhiri hidupnya saja begitu sangat sulit seperti ini?!

Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik berpikir, Changmin memuntahkan semua pil yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Sedetik kemudian ia mulai berjalan menuju telepon rumah yang tidak berhenti bordering nyaring memekakkan telinganya.

"Wae!" bentaknya kesal pada seseorang yang menelpon-nya.

["Yya! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu! Apa kau tidak tau sopan santun, eoh?!"]

Changmin meneguk ludahnya pelan saat mendengar suara yang ia tahu betul adalah pemilik apaetemen kumuhnya di line sana, "M-mianhamnida, Yunho Ahjussi. Ada perlu apa Ahjussi menelpon?"

["Kau masih bertanya? Kau belum membayar uang apartemen selama empat bulan! Apa kau ini pikun, eoh?"]

Changmin menjauhkan telinganya dari gagang telpon demi menghindari suara teriakan Yunho, "Arraseo. Secepatnya akan ku bayar!"

Tut… Tut…. Tut…

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu dengan kasar membanting telpon-nya. Lalu dengan cepat berjalan keluar apartemen kumuhnya. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Kakinya melangkah tak tahu arah. Ia kebingungan ingin pergi kemana. Di dalam otaknya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan tentang masalah yang dihadapinya. Setengah berlari ia menyebrangi jalanan sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu ada mobil yang melaju dengan cepat dari arah kirinya.

BRAAKK!

**.**

**.**

Pemuda tampan itu dengan perlahan membuka mata-nya. Warna putih mendominasi penglihatan matanya. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya, setelah itu barulah ia sadar bahwa ia sekarang tengah berada di Rumah Sakit-setelah berpikir cukup lama dengan dekorasi yang ada di ruangan itu.

Lantas ia berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Tetapi ia urungkan saat mendengar sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Jangan bergerak dulu."

Mendadak bulu kuduk Changmin berdiri. Ia merasakan hawa yang tidak enak di sebelah kanan-nya. Dengan perlahan ia tolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan-nya.

"N-nuguseo?" Kata Changmin dengan kaku saat melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat ikal tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

Pemuda itu nampak terkejut dan membulatkan matanya, lalu dengan pelan menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, **"Cho Kyuhyun imnida."**

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah memiliki teman bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Atau mungkinkah pemuda di depannya di adalah orang yang menabraknya?

"Tuan Shim Changmin, apa Anda sudah merasa baik?"

Changmin mengalihkan pandangan-nya kearah suster yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya, "Ye, gwaechana."

Suster cantik itu tersenyum lembut, "Biar saya periksa terlebih dahulu."

Changmin mengangguk. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan-nya kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah mencebilkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau mencebil seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, "**Suster itu berani sekali tersenyum menjijikkan seperti tadi.**"

Changmin memutar bola matanya, "Kau ini cerewet sekali seperti perempuan."

"Mianhamnida, Tuan." Suster cantik itu mengusap tengkuknya gusar, "Anda sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku bicara dengan dia." katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah sebelah kanan.

Suster cantik semakin merinding melihat kelakuan Changmin. Ia bersumpah ia tidak melihat siapapun di sebelah kanan Changmin bahkan sejak tadi ia masuk ke ruangan ini!

"T-tidak ada siapapun disini selain kita berdua Tuan, Shim."

Changmin membuka mulutnya lebar mendengar penuturan suster itu, "K-kau benar-benar tidak melihatnya? Dia disebelahku! Dia berambut coklat ikal dan kulitnya sangat putih." kata Changmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang memutar bolamatnya pelan.

Suster cantik itu tersenyum kaku, "Mungkin Anda hanya belum pulih, Tuan. Istirahatlah terlebih dahulu." katanya sambil berlalu dari ruangan itu dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Changmin menganga lebar. T-tunggu dulu. Tadi suster itu bilang tidak melihat siapa-siapa disini kecuali mereka berdua? J-jadi siapa pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun disebelahnya ini?!

Dengan takut-takut Changmin melihat ke bawah kasurnya. Dan matanya hampir saja keluar saat melihat kaki pemuda berambut ikal itu bahkan tidak menyentuh lantai. Melayang! Oh, God!

"K-kau! Hantu!?"

**.**

**.**

**-TBC or End-**

**Annyeoooooong \^o^/**

**Hahahah maaf ya membawa prolog baru lagi**

**plot ini sudah lama banget nancep(?) di kepala saya**

**rasanya gatel pengen ngetiknya di lappie hahah**

**Jadi, bagaimana?**

**Apakah ini layak untuk dilanjutkan?**

**Jika tidak akan saya hapus saja XD**

**Happy birthday for our baby Shim Changminnie :***

**Pokoknya selamanya kamu tetep baby kami, ne? /kedip-kedip/**

**Semoga selalu sehat, jangan durhaka sama orang tua lu, Min**

**Makin tua makin bermakna, baby :***

**Sukses karirnya.**

**ALways Keep The Faith! Hope To The End! ^o^**

**Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/**


End file.
